Wounded
by Zorrod
Summary: Zoro was injured temporarily from a fight with one of Big Mam's pirate crew. Who but Robin to heal him of his pain and suffering? Robin x Zoro
1. Pain

**A request fic by an anon! I love ZoroxRobin, so why not?**

* * *

**Pain**

The sun was shining down rays of joy at the strawhat crew. They had just reached a peaceful part of the New World. Ever since they entered, there was less days where they could just have fun and they missed the days in the first half of the grand line.

However, he wouldn't trade in the New World life for anything.

Zoro loved days like these, where he could sleep for as long as he wanted to with no worries. It helped him sort out problems, and maybe sometimes think of a certain archaeologist... but that's beside the point! He was lying down on the bench in the crow's nest, relaxing his injured body. They had just gotten out of a serious battle with one of the pirate ship's of Big Mam. Zoro was the only one to be wounded during the battle. He was stabbed in the lower abdomen of his body. He had lost a lot of blood, but Chopper fixed him up nicely. The whole crew was playing on the deck.

" Yosh! Who wants to do sing this time?" Nami cheered.

" I will, Navigator-San." Robin smiled. The crew "ohhhheedd" at Robin. They had never heard her sing before, except for that one time two years ago when they were fixing a play. Zoro quirked one eye open and watched from his spot in the crow's nest. He was interested in hearing Robin sing. The thought of her standing on top of the deck and singing to all of them sounded weird, and fun. He smiled at the thought. He got up and immediately winced in pain. He gripped his chest in pain. He thought the pain would go away after a few days. His wound started to open up again. " Shit..."Zoro muttered, staring at his wound. If he had been more perceptive in that battle, this never would have happened. He tried to call for Chopper, but the blood was pouring out to fast! If he didn't hurry and do something, he was going to die. He crawled with the energy he had and opened the latch door to the ladder. He tried to signal them, but they were to busy listening to Robin singing. He was partially tempted to just try and climb down the crow's nest, but he was no fool. He would fall to his death. So he did the only thing he could.

He spit the blood onto the ground next to his friends. They stopped singing and noticed the sound they had grown acustomed to over the years, the spilling of blood. Sanji pointed towards a red spot on the ground. The crew gasped at the blood and looked up at the crow's nest. Robin looked up with a worried expression. For three seconds, Zoro and Robin locked eyes. Robin tried to shout but she was to horrified. Zoro mouthed something to her.

_"Catch ... me"_

And with that, Zoro's eyes rolled back and he fell of the crow's nest, plummeting towards the deck. Robin quickly used her powers to catch Zoro and safely put him on the ground. Luffy looked worriedly at his friend. Chopper quickly got his medical supplies out and started fixing him again. Nami rested her head on Luffy's shoulder. The rest of the crew surrounded him. Zoro's mouth was open. He was breathing erratically. Robin cradled his head in her delicate hands.

" Wake up, bro!" Franky tried.

" Zoro-san!" Brook said with clasped hands.

Sanji said nothing, except smoke his cigarette.

Luffy quickly hoisted his wounded friend into the medical room. Luffy left Chopper to his tests, and went out with a very impatient expression. Robin's heart pounded erratically. She never had been more scared at that moment when she saw Zoro almost bleeding to death. Who would protect them in the depth and darkness of the night? Who would watch over them when they all got to play their games? Who would be there for them in any sort of problem? Robin refused the thought of Zoro dying. After his tests, Chopper came back with a sad expression. The crew gawked in horror and braced for the worst.

" Chopper, is he going to be ok?" Luffy asked first.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." Chopper replied.

" Then what's wrong?" Robin asked.

" He was poisoned! I missed it because it was a tiny amount in his nerves. I'm sorry I failed as a doctor!" Chopper wailed. The crew surrounded him and sighed in relief.

" It's ok, you aren't a god after all." Nami said to Chopper sweetly. Sanji sighed and got up.

" Well, I'm going to go and make dinner. See you later, ~NAMI- SWANNN~! ~ROBIN-CHHHWAANN~!" Sanji said with a high pitched voice as he walked away. The crew dispersed to their own doings, but Robin stayed.

" Is it OK if I see him?" Robin asked. Chopper nodded happily and walked off to play a game with Ussop and Luffy. She stepped into the room and turned on a lamp. She walked over to the bed where Zoro was sitting upright. He was staring at his bed sheets.

" You know, you should probably lie down to rest." Robin smiled. Zoro glanced at her and sighed.

" I can't..." Zoro murmured. Robin sat down next to him on the bed.

" Why not?" She asked softly, bringing a hand up to his hardened shoulder.

"I...can't because...I think I don't deserve to sleep..." Zoro murmured. Robin gasped for a second but regained her calm demeanor.

" How so? Because you got wounded?" Robin said.

" Because I couldn't protect myself. If I can't ptotect myself, then how can I protect yo- I mean everyone?" Zoro said. Robin turned Zoro's head towards her.

" Well, don't you worry. From now on, I will be the one that protects you." Robin smiled, getting up. Zoro watched as Robin left the room with her mysterious smile and laugh. He closed his eyes and sighed at the beautiful archaeologist. Zoro had killed countless enemies without even showing an inch of fear, but he never could muster enough courage to tell her how he felt. He lay down on his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Stranded

**This got a lot of good feedback, so I'm going to continue on! Her's chapter ni! ( Ni = 2, if you dont know nitoryu)**

* * *

**Stranded**

The day after Zoro's injury, Chopper informed everyone that he had to stay in bed for two weeks. The poison had made him bleed profusely. Zoro was pissed at his injuries, but with enough convincing ( and a very pissed off Nami), he happily obliged. He would rather lay outside in the shade next to Ro- by himself, but it didn't make a difference. The crew was huddled on the deck, discussing what to do with Zoro. Robin was on her chair, reading a book about the history of swords and their influence on the world. She figured she could tell some stories to Zoro, if he got bored wallowing and moping in his room.

" Someone has to take care of him when I'm not there, guys." Chopper explained. Robin looked up from her book.

" I'll do it, Chopper." Robin smiled. Sanji looked at her sympathetically.

" Are you sure?" Sanji said. Robin nodded.

" If anyone else did it, it might hurt his pride." Robin pointed out.

The crew grunted in agreement and started to go there separate ways. Suddenly, Nami came out of her room with urgency.

" Everyone, there's a 70% chance that a storm is coming! It might be a minor one, but we can't take risks here! Get to work! Well... except you Robin." Nami ordered. Ussop and Franky went below deck to make reinforcements.

Luffy grinned and sat on Sunny's head. The crew went to work preparing for the storm. Robin studied the teamwork of her crew mates for a second, and then made her way to Zoro's room. She approached the swordsman with a candle in her hand. She placed it next to his desk and folded her legs and began reading her book.

" Zoro?" Robin quietly whispered. Zoro was awake, but he didn't feel like talking. He heard what everyone was saying outside. And the damn woman had seen through his pride. He scowled for being so readable. At least it was Robin that came. Any one else and he would've been miserable for the rest of the day. He watched with his eye( One eye ,remember?) at Robin. His gaze traveled from Robin's serene face to her creamy legs that seemed to go on forever. He quickly averted his eyes from the incoming blush that was on his face. He exhaled silently and relaxed. They enjoyed each other's silent company in the quiet light...

**Outside an hour later...**

The storm blew widely at the Thousand Sunny. It was more than Nami had accounted for. The storm was actually a tornado carrying a bunch of wrecked ships. It was the New World though. Anything could happen. Luffy and Sanji broke the rubble that came to close to their ship with their raw power. Franky and Ussop were constantly adjusting the sails. Nami was shouting out orders through microphone den den mushi. Brook and Chopper were shoving the stuff that did come on deck of the ship. Luffy was guarding the Zoro's cabin from the rubble. A sudden scream from Nami startled him.

"LUFFY, WATCH OUT" Nami shouted. A big huge metal bar of sea stone was coming at him. It must've been from the bottom of a marine ship. He quickly countered.

**Armament, HARDEN! GOMU GOMU NO HAWK GATLING!**( A move I think that will be created, considering Hawk RIfle and Red Hawk. Makes sense, right?)

His fists became on fire and he quickly pummeled and melted the sea stone into a little piece of stone. However, the seastone had done it's toll and weakened him and he crumpled to the floor, panting heavily. He looked up to see another piece of a broken ship came from the tornado directly at him. He dodged it, but then realized in horror that the ship crashed through Zoro's cabin.

**At the time...**

Robin frowned at the storm tossing and turning the ship. She couldn't read properly with all this mess. She noticed Zoro was awake, but sensed he didn't want to talk. However...

" Robin..." Zoro murmured. Robin looked up in confusion at her name. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from outside. Zoro's eye shot open and he jumped out of his bed and grabbed Robin by her hips fiercely and brought her to his chest. Robin was about to protest, but then the cabin exploded, and they flew off the ship, cabin and all. Zoro spewed blood from his mouth, but held on to his consciousness. Luffy jumped over to the other side and used his rubber powers to stretch his hand as far as he could. Zoro reached for it. They were about a millimeter away, but the ship rocked away, knocking of Luffy's arm. The crew watched helplessly as their friends rocked away in the broken cabin. The cabin was on its side in the water, and it acted as a raft. Robin tried to move, but was still in shock.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled, standing on the railing. The others watched in shock as the cabin drifted away. In the distance, Luffy saw Zoro's eye and they mentally made a plan. Such was the relationship between the captain and his first mate. They both understood what would happen.

" LUFFY!" Zoro yelled out loud before he came to far away.

" **DON'T YOU WORRY, I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN! EVEN IF IT TAKES 100 YEARS! YOU GOT IT, PARTNER**?" Luffy yelled with all the loudness his voice box could make. He tried to find Zoro again, but it was useless. Nami stood next to him on the deck, and raised her hand in comfort, but thought against it. Luffy was wiser than this. He wouldn't kid himself over this. For that day, the Pirate-Hunter Roronoa Zoro, and the Demon-Child Nico Robin, were gone.

* * *

**Extra sad chapter, a little Zoro Luffy friendship and fluff! What more could you ask for, readers? See ya later!**


	3. Doubt

**Not much to say really! :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own one piece.**

* * *

**Doubt**

Zoro woke up slowly and winced in pain. He was confused, but when he saw Robin lying next to him, it all came rushing back. They were lost at sea, on a makeshift raft in the most dangerous sea in the world, The New World. Zoro went over to Robin who had started a fire using wood from the raft. She put it on a white cloth so the raft wouldn't catch fire. Zoro noticed the gauze that covered his wound and the blanket he had. He thanked Robin silently. Robin's teeth chattered.

" What -Wha-do-do we do now, Z-Z-zoro?" Robin stuttered. She was shivering cold. Zoro rolled his eye and gave his haramaki to her. She raised an eyebrow at the action. Zoro never cared about anything except booze and swords. He looked away ,embarrassed and Robin giggled as she put it on. It smelled like steel.

" Won't you be cold?" Robin asked, trying to look at Zoro's face. Zoro thought for a few seconds, and then answered.

" A swordsman must endure any challenges he faces." Zoro said. Robin sighed at the swordsman's stubborn pride. He was always like this.

" You and your cheesy swordsman lines..." Robin mumbled. Zoro huffed and scooted away. His lines were NOT cheesy! They were cooler than Drum Island! Suddenly, he heard a strange noise.

" Bedep Bedep Bedep Bedep." The sound repeated. Zoro and Robin looked at each other and cheered. It was a Den Den Mushi! How could they forget it? Zoro found it under his broken bed and picked it up.

" Hello?"Zoro asked through the snail. Robin listened intently from the other side.

" Z-Zoro! We got them!" Luffy cheered on the other line. His nakama all cheered happily. Robin clapped her hand together in content.

" The snail is about to die. Quick, track the coordinates, Nami!" Zoro ordered. Nami quickly tracked it and took the snail from Luffy.

" Hey Zoro, stay right where you are! We can get there in about a week. Is there an island nearby?" Nami asked. Robin used her devil fruit powers to extend her eyesight. After a few seconds, she smiled.

"Yes, Nami, there is an island north of here." Robin said eagerly. Zoro squinted his eyes to see the silhouette of the island in the distance.

"Head there, and we'll see each other again! And Zoro..." Nami said. Zoro went over and got the snail from Robin.

"You better not harm Robin in anyway, or I will have Sanji filet you in 50 different ways. Are we clear?" Nami said, in a deceptive sweet tone. Zoro shrugged of the threat. As if dartboard-brow could hurt him. Robin chuckled lightly.

" Hey Luffy?" Zoro asked quietly. Luffy picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Luffy said quietly. Zoro closed his eyes and smiled. Luffy did the same on the other side. Nothing was needed to be said.

"See you later, partner."Zoro said, hanging up the snail. Within a few seconds, the snail died. Robin was confused at Zoro's actions. Why didn't he tell Luffy anything?

"Why did you hang up? Didn't you have anything to say to him" Robin asked. Zoro looked at Robin with a smirk.

"Nothing...Nothing _at _all." Zoro said, sleeping on the side of the raft. Robin huffed and turned away. She tried to be angry but she couldn't. _Such was the relationship between the captain and his first mate._ She wondered if she could have such a bond with Zoro. Robin smiled and used her powers to push them to the island.

**An hour later...**

Robin woke Zoro up with a tug of his swords. Zoro glared at Robin, but she was to busy looking at the massive jungle on the island. Zoro looked into the jungle keenly for any enemies. He gripped his swords and brought the emergency equipment off the raft. Robin realized she was still wearing her blood stained clothes.

"Um, Zoro?" Robin asked shyly, rubbing her arm.

" Yeah?" Zoro said, making a tent with the blanket from his room.

"Don't look this way, OK? I'm changing." Robin said with a hint of shyness. Zoro's eyes widened at Robin's request, but he obliged. Zoro looked away from Robin, and she began to change. Zoro's heart thumped when he heard the rustling of her clothes falling to the ground. _Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, DAMNIT! _Zoro thought images of Robin naked. He nearly had a nosebleed. After a few seconds, Robin spoke.

"OK, I'm done."Robin said. Zoro turned and his mouth turned dry. She was wearing a cut jeans(and by cut, I mean _REALLY _short, it's kind of like what Nami wore in Strong World) and a striped dress that exposed her back, and it barely fit her. She obviously didn't seem to mind. Zoro turned away and went to work, avoiding the heat rising inside of him. Robin stepped into the jungle to explore. She said bye to Zoro and set off.

**An hour later...**

Something was wrong. Something was very,very wrong. He could smell it in the air. It was a seventh sense(Haki, remember?) of his to feel danger. He had grown up with it after all. He put down the fish he had salvaged from the sea and began to run into the woods. Robin was missing. She said she would be back in thirty minutes. Zoro quickly rushed into the jungle, his haki on full drive. He cut through branches and trees rapidly. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. _Where are you, you damn woman? _Zoro kept going straight forward. He prayed his sense of direction would work this time. He cut through faster and faster. He came upon a clearing where a bunch of pirates had cornered Robin.

"What are you doing here, Demon child?" One pirate said, malicious intent. Zoro realized these pirates weren't the regular push-overs. They were dead serious. He looked at a hat one wore. It bared the jolly roger of the Big Mom pirates. They obviously wanted revenge.

"We can take her hostage, and ransom her for StrawHat Luffy!" One suggested. They grinned and approached her. Zoro was about run in there, until Robin laughed. She eyed them with that petrifying dark gaze of hers.

"You fools think we did nothing for two years? Know the punishment for disrupting my exploration!" Robin uttered, while crossing her arms.

_**Gigantesco Mano! Stomp!**_

They were crushed under the weight of Robin's giant feet. Two however managed to escape. One unsheathed his sword and ran speedily towards her using Soru. Robin's eyes widened and she tried to protect herself. Zoro lept forward using his haki, and tried to stop the sword, but it was to late. The sword pierced Robin's heart. Zoro screamed and ran at blinding speed towards the pirate that cut Robin. Zoro hacked him into three clean parts. He was so mad at himself. He was about to cry out, but then he noticed it, the billions of sakura petals in the air. He turned to see the other guy get crushed by the hand into the ground. How...? Robin tapped on Zoro's shoulder and laughed loudly. She was untouched, because that was her clone. Zoro sheathed his sword and calmed his heart.

"You thought I died? I'm not that weak, Zoro." Robin said, calming down. Zoro said nothing except stare at Robin. Robin's smile melted at Zoro's firm gaze.

"What?" Robin asked. Zoro took one step forward and hugged her. Robin stopped breathing.

" Don't ever do that again. What would I tell the others if you died on my watch? You stupid woman..." Zoro muttered, stepping away and with that final note, he walked back to the camp. Robin was left confused for a second until she saw the the pirate hacked up into the three. She was used to blood, but this was gruesome. She stared gloomily at the back of Zoro. She vowed never to frighten Zoro like that again.

Robin walked behind Zoro calmly, looking at the trees. She then noticed the destruction that Zoro created. It was very destroyed. Zoro had literally cut a path into the forest. She stared at Zoro's back. The swordsman was quiet. Did he do this for her? She felt a pang of happiness for a second. Maybe he did like her a little.

**Back at the camp...after 3 hours...**

" I told you we'd find it." Zoro said, pleased with himself. Robin rolled her eyes. _Yeah, they found it after 3 hours thanks to a certain someones sense of direction._ The day had ended and it was night. Robin made a fire and a bench with a fallen log on the ground with her powers. She looked at the flames and cooked the fish she got from Zoro. Zoro sat on the opposite side, staring into the flames. When Robin realized he had washed his clothes and he was shirtless, she turned looked at the flames, slightly reddened. Zoro ate in silence. Robin looked into Zoro's eye. The fire was reflected in it and it made him glow. She giggled and ate her food happily.

"Robin..." Zoro said quietly. Robin stopped eating and looked up from her food at Zoro. He had a faraway look in his eye, staring at the moon.

"Hm?" Robin answered quietly. She sat next to him.

" I'm...not fit..." Zoro mumbled quietly. Robin was confused.

"Fit for what?" Robin asked soothingly.

" To protect... my friends..." Zoro mumbled. Robin eyes widened and she cupped Zoro's face.

" You protected me. That's enough proof that you can!" Robin said. Zoro looked away, and clutched his wound. It still hurt. Robin noticed this and kept going on.

"You're the strongest guy I know, Zoro! Well... next to Luffy but you're pretty matched up! You are as strong as him! You probably could kill Sanji if you tried, too! You don't because then you will have no one to fight with every day! You cut through that forest because you thought I was in danger, and actually I'm quite honored at the fact. You are many things Zoro but you are far from being weak."Robin said, clutching his face. Zoro looked into her eyes. He smiled and fell backwards on the sand. Robin was about to protest, but then she realized he had fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion. She giggled and decided to sleep next to him on the mat.

And for the first time in her life, she never felt safer.

* * *

**I'll be making the sequel to All Alone later. It's going to be a one-shot about what happens afterwards! Can't reveal anything beyond that but... Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully Neel doesn't pop out of nowhere...**


	4. Guilt

**Guilt**

Zoro woke up groggily to the sound of a tent rustling. He checked his precious Wado Ichimongi and put on his clothes. He opened his eyes to see Robin. His vision was obscured so he rubbed his eye even more. It was then he realized Robin was naked. In front of him. Right now.

"Oh Zoro-san, I did-"Robin started looking the other way. It was to late, because Zoro nosebleeded out the tent and into the sand into the sand. Robin blushed because she realized Zoro saw her naked. She walked over to where his head was stuck in the sand. She giggled at his innocence.

"Oh Zoro-san?~" Robin cooed tickling his toes. The sand turned red because of Zoro's anger.

" PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, WOMAN! AND STOP TICKLING MY TOES!" Zoro screamed, muffled by the sand. Robin giggled again and went inside the tent. After she changed, Zoro told her he would be looking for food in the jungle. Robin raised her eyebrow.

"So how come your allowed to go alone?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm a man, woman. Now stay here. I don't want you getting caught again."Zoro said, waving goodbye and entering the jungle, swords in hand. Robin sat on the log and pouted. He was so rude to her every single day! Why couldn't he be like Sanji? Well, strike that thought, Zoro was better than Sanji.

**30 minutes later**

Zoro walked and walked through the jungle to find lots of food. He got plenty enough for the whole stay here. Satisfied, he carried the meat back to the camp. On his trail back, he thought about what he had seen this morning... and he immediately had a nosebleed. He rubbed his nose and scowled. Why was he stuck with _that_ woman of all people? As he was trekking back, he saw a hole in the ground. Confused he walked towards it. The ground shook and he fell through another trap hole. He quickly unsheathed his sword. There were waiting for him! Big-mam's pirates came back and made this trap for him. Did that mean they got to Robin, too?

"Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, We have been waiting for you." A voice said in the darkness. A couple of other people chuckled evilly. Zoro smirked. So they wanted to play assassin in the dark, huh? He could deal with that.

" Sorry, but I can't deal with you right now. Can you fight me later?" Zoro mocked. The voice kept laughing.

"Ok, you can go...unless you want your girlfriend to die!" The voice sneered. Suddenly, the lights came on. Robin was trapped to a chair. She was struggling horrifically. She looked frightened. There were 100 pirates surrounding her. They all were very dangerous, as Zoro could see. The leader had a brown curly mustache and a rapier. He looked like a total stuck-up idiot. Zoro was reminded of Sanji for a second. Zoro looked at Robin, whose hands were tied with rope. It was a desperate situation.

"Come with us quietly, and we will let you go."The leader said, unsheathing his rapier and placing it at Robin's neck. She cringed slightly and looked suddenly, Zoro laughed hysterically. The 100 pirates stared at him as if he was crazy. The leader lost his professional attitude and glared at him.

"What's so funny! WE'VE GOT YOUR STUPID LITTLE GIRLFRI-"The leader started until his neck had a sword to it. In a flash, Zoro had blinked past all 100 pirates and could have killed the leader. Zoro's face smirked at Robin's eyes. She lost the frightened attitude and it turned into a bored expression.

"Really Robin... You go this far to piss me off?" Zoro said, still holding the leader at sword point.

" I was bored! There was nothing to do and I was hungry, Zoro-san. Your not the only one who likes action. And besides, you saving me sounds fun and romantic." Robin argued. Zoro face-palmed.

"I was gone for thirty minutes! Who cares if it's romantic? Your out of your mind, woman." Zoro said.

" Actually, you left in the morning, and went of for 6 hours, didn't you notice what time it is?" Robin sighed. Zoro grunted and shrugged it off. He turned his head towards the leader. The pirates sweat dropped. They were all pondering if this was real or not. Zoro glanced at the leader and the man cringed.

" Since I'm bored, and Robin's being an idiot, I'm think I want to kill all of you. Plus, I owe Robin for helping me out. So I'll go along with this "romantic" business." Zoro said, flashing back into his original spot. He wrapped his bandanna around his head.

" Remember Zoro, you have to almost lose. That way it will be better." Robin smiled. The pirates sweat dropped even more. The leader had a look of rage.

"KILL HIM!" The leader screamed in fury. All pirates ran towards him, and they all struck at once. Zoro blocked all 100 of the enemies with his swords. They all struggled to get away.

"Why can't we hit him?" The crew yelled. The all kept on repeatedly striking at him. He just calmly block them and yawned. The leader rushed forward with his rapier. He struck Zoro in the stomach.

" I GOT YOU NOW, STUPID PIRATE HUN-" The leader snarled before being cut in the stomach. Zoro started bleeding and sighed.

" There Robin, you happy? I got stabbed. Is that enough?" Zoro shouted at Robin, who was calmy reading a book in the chair.

" HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF THE BONDS? AND WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT BOOK?" The pirates screamed. The leader gasped in pain.

" I wish you got hurt more often. Why do you have to be so strong?" Robin sighed, casually flipping a page.

" Robin, there's a limit to how "romantic" I can get." Zoro said. Robin just sighed heavily, got up and stretched. She walked up the steps to the outside of the base.

" Zoro, finish up here quickly. I'm hungry." Robin said sitting down on the steps, continuing to read her book.

" Fine, Why did you do this in the first place anyways?" Zoro said casually preparing his next attack. The pirates got cannons and fired 200 cannonballs at him. They all cheered in victory as it hit Zoro. Smoke filled the base. When the dust cleared Zoro was still standing. He gripped his swords and the pirates cringed.

_**Santoryu Black Rope Dragon Twister!**_

A huge tornado of swords erupted from Zoro and the base exploded. Pirates were flying everywhere, and getting cut left and right. Some just stood there and took it. They simply gave up. The leader was the one who was the worst. He literally ran head first into the tornado. Zoro picked up Robin bridal style and walked out the base like nothing happened.

" Thanks for picking me up, Zoro. At least this is romantic." Robin giggled.

"Whatever, don't expect me to do this ever again. You really are high-maintenance, you know." Zoro said, dodging the flying barrels. Robin continued to read her book in Zoro's muscular embrace. And in all the chaos, they walked back to the beach.

Once they got there, Zoro sat down on the log and put a rag to his sword wound. Robin fixed up her hair in a ribbon, and sat next to Zoro.

"Here, let me help you with that..." Robin said, staring Zoro's chiseled chest. She gulped and dabbed the sword wound. Zoro stared at Robin in shock. She never looked so beautiful in all their time together.

"Robin."Zoro whispered into Robin's ear. Robin shivered and stared at Zoro. He never looked more handsome...

"Yes, Zoro?" Robin mumured quietly, grabbing fists of Zoro's robe. Zoro's chest swelled in satisfaction.

"I love you." Zoro stated as she brought them together in a passionate kiss. Robin ran her hands all over Zoro's wounds, as if trying to heal them of their pain. Zoro shivered in delight. He slowly unbuttoned Robin's shirt, and threw it to some random corner of the tent. All she was wearing was her black laced bra and her jeans. Robin ripped of Zoro's robe and threw it away, and kissed him again.

" I love you, more than anyone I have ever met. Don't ever think of yourself as weak, Zoro." Robin murmured into Zoro's war. Zoro cupped Robin's face and kissed her neck. She moaned in ecstasy. Zoro led her to the ground, but not before asking...

"Do you want to do this?" Zoro asked, nervously.

"Never have I been more sure..."Robin whispered.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LEMON. YOU WANTED IT, YOU GOT IT.**


	5. Atonement (LEMON)

**WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!****WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. I got requested this by so many people, and I wanted to do it too, cuz I'm a pervert like Sanji :D. In any case, have fun with this chapter!**

* * *

**Atonement**

**Zoro's POV**

I could have thought of a hundred reasons why I was doing this, but I was to aroused to say it. The fire from outside lit up the tent nicely. It filled the tent with heat, and it only made her look so much sexier. She zipped the tent closed with her powers and smirked at me mischievously. I gulped from what I was about to get. She used her powers to cover my eyes with her hands. I was about to complain, but her hands, _OH GOD_, her hands were so soft and delicate. It made me sleepy for about three seconds, but I snapped back into reality. She took her hands of my eyes and instead gripped my hands and feet to the ground firmly. I was sitting upright and, god, was she beautiful. She had taken of her bra and was sitting doggy style towards me, with just her jeans. I tried to look better,but the way she was sitting averted me from her delicious breasts. She looked at me with a fire in her blue eyes and crawled towards me. I still couldn't see any of her features. She eyed the bulge in my pants and licked her lips sexily. If she didn't do anything in the next five seconds, I was going to literally rip her hands of and show her what I'm made of. She crawled over to me, and we met face to face. I couldn't even reach out to kiss her. She came closer to my earlobe and bit it playfully. I growled from the torture she was giving me.

" So, _ Zorrrro, _how badly do you want me?" She whispered into my ear, rolling my name of with her tongue. I moaned and growled at the same time. How could she be so sexy? I tried to form words but my throat was to dry. I gulped down and formed my words.

" How badly do you want _me_, _Miss Nico Rrrrrobin_?" I whispered into her ear, rolling her name with my tongue. She moaned and cupped my face with her hands. Our bodies were mushed together and we just stared at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"Touch me anywhere you want...Just do it fast..."Robin murmured as she closed her eyes. I was about to go straight for her delicious package, but then it go to me. I didn't just want her for her body. I wanted her forever and ever. I looked at her with her closed eyes. I took her smooth black hair and kissed it gently. She opened her eyes in shock and stared at me with a blank look. I smiled at her.

"You said I could touch you where ever I want, so I did, Robin. Do you have a problem with that?" I whispered back, still kissing her hair. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Zoro..." Robin muttered, her face shielded away from me. I stopped kissing her hair and looked at her. She looked at me with a genuine smile. I was about to say something, but then she literally tackled me to the ground with a shower of kisses. We kissed passionately on the ground, the heat clouding my mind. I was growing restless, and fast. I switched our sides so I was on top, and I gazed down at her with a lust-filled expression. With her powers, she took of my pants and looked at me with her own copy of my expression. She took of her jeans and she kissed me again. I grasped one of her mounds with my hands roughly and moaned again, reeling her head back. I took her neck and bit it, fondling her soft breasts. She wrapped her hands around my waist and brought us closer with her powers. My erection was big and it needed atonement. She looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Slow." She murmured, as she closed her eyes. I took that as a sign of approval and entered her delicious body. I will never, ever, forget the feeling that went through me right there. We created a rhythm of thrusts and turns. She clutched my buttocks and I screeched out for a few seconds, but continued with my ministrations.

" Zoro~!" She cried out, as I grasped both of her breasts and put one in my mouth. I sucked on it hungrily and tasted it.

"I want you. I want to feel all of you." I growled into her ear. Her inner walls tightened around me and she shuddered at my touch. I kept thrusting in and out faster and faster, grasping her wonderful ass as I was reaching my limit.

"ZORO~!" She screamed in pleasure. I slowed down for a few seconds and fell down on top of her and panted heavily. She was the same.

" Are you ready for my new swordsman technique?" I whispered, testing how aroused she was.

"YES!" She yelled at me, almost demanding it. Oh god, she was so beautiful.

" God damnit, Robin, you're a goddess..." I muttered before I entered her once again. She brought me closer and I kept on thrusting in and out faster, harder, rougher. She reeled her head back again and held on to me for dear life. I was nearing my climax.

"Ro-Robin... I'm ab-abou- about to..." I stuttered trying to unboggle my mind. She only nodded wildly and kissed me again, with a lot of force. I growled and went in and out as fast as I could, closing my eyes.

"ROBIN!"

"ZORO!"

We both climaxed at the same time, and I fell on her soft breasts. I struggled to get off her and manage to fall to the side of her, panting heavily. I looked at her with half-lidded eyes. She had a sheen of sweat on her forehead and she never looked better. She moved her head on my chest and sighed happily.

"Zoro, that was..."Robin murmured into my neck.

"Ye-Yeah..."I managed, rubbing circles into her back. She began rubbing my chest lovingly, with her soft ,delicate hands. I chuckled softly, and then out loud. She looked at me confused. I smiled at her.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, cheeks puffed out.

" Imagine how the bastard ero-cook will react when I tell him I banged his _potential _future wife!" I said, looking at the ceiling. Robin chuckled too, bringing a hand to her face. She calmed down and stared at me again.

"Oh, Zoro... don't ever doubt yourself ever again..."Robin murmured. I glanced at her again, and brought the sheets up to cover the both of us.

"Don't worry, I won't...now that I have you." I said softly. She had fallen asleep before she heard the last part, but I didn't really care. I wrapped my arms around her, and we both fell asleep, awaiting the next bright morning.

* * *

**I'm done *faints over**


	6. The Inpossible Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. **

**Final chapter, guys. I wanted this story to be short and simple. I don't like those long, boring, drawn-out stories that never end. So here it is! Thanks so much for posting your comments and reviews on this story! I really liked them. Without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**The Impossible Truth**

Everyone was mind-blown at the scene in front of them. Sanji was seething in anger at the sight. Ussop was covering Chopper's eyes. Franky and Brook were cat-calling very loudly. Nami was shocked to the roots of her hair. Luffy covered his eyes with his strawhat. He couldn't blame them. They finally reached the island, awaiting to reclaim their friends. They were all on the deck waiting for the two to come up.

Wordlessly, a very loosely clothed Zoro was carrying a very naked Robin wrapped in a towel bridal style. He had a very sleepy expression, while Robin was giggling softly. Sanji was the first to react.

"What- What is this?" Sanji asked angrily. Zoro glanced at him and laughed out loud. Sanji started to surge forward, but was held back by Ussop.

Zoro sat Robin down on a chair and sat down, still in his very loose clothing, and slept in his usual spot. Everyone was glancing back and forth at the two frantically, except for Luffy who was still silent.

"YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE LIKE THAT!" Nami screamed at Zoro. Zoro gave her a shark smirk and kept sleeping. She huffed and reeled her first back.

"What happened on the island, Robin?" Chopper asked her cutely. Robin patted the reindeer on the head gently. She only offered her mysterious smile.

" MARIMO! DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH-"Sanji started.

" Yoy mean, _MY Robin-__chwan?_" Zoro taunted. Robin giggled slightly.

" You ca- You can't just-"

" I did, because I can. Suck it up, Dart-board brow." Zoro teased again. Sanji slumped down on the ground and moaned. The crew ignored him. Nami came out of her room with a very confused expression.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin asked. Luffy smiled a little bit, under his hat.

" One part of my perfect Clima-Tact was missing,but now it's suddenly there... Did one of you take it?" Nami asked the crew. Luffy bit back a laugh struggling to keep it in. Zoro snickered evilly.

" Was it you, Luffy?" Nami asked, approaching Luffy. The rubber man started laughing even more.

" You mean the Clima-Tact? Your weapon that can create thinderstorms and tornadoes? Yeah, I took it." Luffy said revealing his eyes. A very different emotion was on Luffy's face. Robin widened her eyes tremendously. Nami reached out to grab Luffy but the man jumped up onto the mast.

" Now here's my question to you Nami... What if... Someone _else _used it?" Luffy said , standing up. The strawhats were confused. Robin had a look of silent terror.

" What if... A certain someone... Conjured up a certain storm... So that someone could get lost at sea with a certain someone?" Zoro finished for him. Luffy "tsked tsked" at him.

" But how would someone learn how to use such a thing?" Luffy said dramatically, standing next to Zoro. The strawhats jaws dropped to the ground. There was no way...

" Why... Maybe if a certain captain asked a certain navigator to teach him a teensy weensy bit about weather..." Zoro replied dramatically. Nami remembered how Luffy had been bugging her to learn what makes a thunderstorm. He couldn't have possibly learned something like that... HE WAS TO MUCH OF AN IDIOT.

" There is no way you could've done that! Your not-"

" Smart enough? Why, Nami, all you have to do is blow... It's not that hard... But nonetheless... Maybe a certain captain and swordsman didn't do all those things..." Luffy sighed sarcastically. Ussop and Chopper snicker slightly.

" It could've been anyone!" Zoro exclaimed dramatically. Robin was silently glaring at Zoro. Franky was ecspecially pissed. They damaged the Sunny...

" In any case, Luffy and I are going to be in the crows nest. Call us if you-"

" BASTARDS!" Everyone screamed at Zoro and Luffy. The two partners ran up the the ladder as fast as they could. Robin's powers obscured their path to safety. They jumped and dodged the hands attempting to grab them. Zoro quickly reached the top and pulled Luffy up, locking the latch door to the crow's nest. They panted and grinned at each other.

" Man, manipulation is fun, Zoro! We should do this again sometime." Luffy exclaimed cheerfully. Zoro was panting heavily.

" Do you know hiw long it took to get hurt by those Big Mam pirates? I'm never doing this again..." Zoro sighed.

" Of course you two are not going to be doing this again."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and glanced at Luffy.

" Did you say something?" Zoro asked.

" No."

" Ahem."

The two men whirled around to see the deceptive smile of Nico Robin. They gulped hard.

" How did you-?" Luffy started before he was pushed of the crow's nest. Zoro heard his screams from the bottom of the deck. He didn't stop screaming even after he landed.

" Zoro..." Robin murmured, inching closer. Zoro backed up hesitantly. Robin took another step forward.

" Was it all a lie?" Robin asked, frowning sadly. Zoro's mood dropped considerably.

" How could you play with my emotions? How can you, Zoro?" Robin whispered harshly, standing centimeters away from Zoro. And then... He laughed.

" Nah, that wasn't a lie. But I can tell you what was a lie..." Zoro whispered into Robin's ear, pulling her closer.

" I can tell you that I do love you. That's true. I can tell you that everything. I said down there was a partial lie." Zoro smiled at her. Robin wiped her eyes, not understanding. Luffy's screams made it hard to hear him.

" I can tell you that a certain swordsman asked a certain captai to do a favor for him. I can tell you that a certain swordsman was badly wounded in a fight. I can tell you what happened on a certain island was not a lie. However, everything that was sad on a certain deck was a lie. But a very good one." Zoro said, kissing Robin's forehead.

" Maybe it was a lie to get a certain crew to chase said swordsman and captain up a crow's nest. Maybe it was meant to get a certain archaeologist to use her powers to get up to said crow's nest. And Maybe that archaeologist pushed the captain off, to be alone with a certain swordsman. And maybe that captain is screaming his head off, trying to drown out the sound of a certain two people making love..." Zoro whispered, biting Robin's ear gently.

" Zoro... You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble..." Robin whispered back to him, pushing him to the floor.

" Actually, it wasn't my idea. It was Luffy's ,amazingly. He can be pretty devious when he wants to." Zoro chuckled softly. Robin remembered the fact that Luffy's father was Dragon, the revolutionary. It was quite predictable for Luffy to have some skill in manipulation.

" Oh Zoro... How long do you think he's going to scream?" Robin murmured seductively, taking of her blue vest. Zoro struggled to mantain himself.

" Well... Urgh... He said... One... hour..." Zoro croaked out, while Robin kissed his neck. She looked into his eyes mischievously.

" I'll be done in thirty..." She finished before she tackled Zoro to the ground. Zoro, for the first time in his life, didn't argue with the fact that he was being defenseless.

But neither did she.

**On the deck.. **

**" AHHHSHAHHAHAHAHAHHhhhhhhHHH!"** Luffy screamed. Nami and Sanji had finished beating up their captain long ago. and yet he was still screaming. They tried everything. The stomped his face. They threw red peppers in his mouth. They even threatened to kill him. And yet he was still screaming after ten minutes.

" SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sanji yelled. But to no avail.

Luffy kept screaming for thirty long minutes. Not once did he pause. Not once did he falter. He did it because it was for his best friend. He had the largest smile on his face ever, knowing what was really happening in the crow's nest. And frankly, he couldn't be happier. All he had to do was look up, and see the happy faces of his two best friends.


End file.
